Onesided Dreams
by OneWingedAngel167
Summary: Kotori has her mind set out to join Bladebreakers, the problem is, she's only a rookie, will they accept her? It's been her dream, maybe it'll come true. Or is it just one-sided?


One-Sided Dream  
  
By-Julie Garret  
  
(Dislclaimar-I do not own Beyblades! Beyblades rightful owner is heaven-knows-who and he/she lives in japan, therefor, I can not take possesion of this great show!)  
  
A girl with white/blonde hair walked down the crammed streets of Tokyo. She had intense, icey blue eyes, and an angelic complection. Her hair was tied into buns on the sides of her head, tails of hair swishing behind her as she walked briskly towards a large stadium. She wore a blue, hooded jacket, and blue baggy pants. As soon as she approached the large stadium, she pulled her hood over her head, shadowing her face, stuffing her hands in her pockets, she entered.  
  
As she took her seat in the crowd, people stood up, yelling and screaming. She glanced to the left door of the beystadium, in came the Bladebreakers.   
  
Tyson, an annoying boy, that, unfortunatly, grew on you, stopped to soak in the glory of his 'Fan Club'. His brown eyes twinkled as he waved. He wore a longsleeve yellow shirt, a red vest with a high collar, blue jeans, blue shoes, red fingerless gloves, and a blue and red cap worn backwards. His hair was tied back into a horse-tail by the nape of his neck. He peace-signed the crowds, and winked to any girl that was swooning over him.  
  
Max, a nice boy, walked in, waving to the crowds. He had fluffy, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, freckles dusted over his pale complection. He had on a blue shirt edged with red, a large star and a small star on it. The shirt was quite oversized and nearly hung over one shoulder, revealing the strap of a suspender, and a neon green under-shirt. Max did wink to any girl, not just the ones swooning over him, and if they weren't swooning before he winked, they were after. However, when he came to the girl, he just stared at her trying to see past the shadows of her face, and continued on.  
  
Kai, a quiet, shadowed, person, entered. He had steel grey eyes, and a pale complection. He had fluffy, grey hair at his bangs, and on the back it was all black, he had 2 blue lion stripes on each cheek. He just looked smugly at the crowd, and refrained from blushing at the sight of some girls holding up posters that said things like "WE LOVE KAI!" and "KAI IS BETTER THAN THE REST!". When he came to the girl, he glanced at her curiously, and flinched when her icey eyes met his, and continued on.  
  
Ray walked in. He had fluffy black hair, with long bangs the parted and hung away from his forhead, with aid of a red headband with a ying-yang sign in the middle. He had a long, white tail streaming down to his knees. This was his hair, bound in white cloth, and looked like a tiger's tail, with a fluff of black at the end to emphasize his cattish looks. He had amber eyes, and a tan complection. He wore a white, chinese style sleevless, shirt, tied shut by black ties. A red sash around his waist made the shirt bag around it, shirt tails hanging down the back, and front. Black poofy pants that cuffed at the ankels, and chinese style shoes. He sweatdropped as his fanclub of girls started sqealing, and did what he always did, winked at them. When he stopped at the girl, she stared at him, shocked he hadn't flinched. Before she could utter anything he continued on.(A/N-whats with the extra detail? I just pay veerrry careful attention to his clothing...that's all!)  
  
And last came Kenny. Brown hair with bangs that fluffed in front of his eyes, glasses worn over his bangs. He had the 'school boy' look. A white short-sleeve dress shirt, a green tie, a crimson vest, bluish-grey shorts, ankel socks, and brown loafer shoes. He had a laptop under one arm, supposedly his computerized bit-beast, Dizzara, or just plain 'Dizzi'. He didn't get much shrieking or yelling, but some people thought of him, few, very few people held up signs that said things like, "If it weren't for you, the Bladebreakers wouldn't be here!" and, "Tell Dizzara we said HI! (Chessclub)!"  
  
As soon as the Bladebreakers were seated on their side of the stadium, Kenny opened Dizzi up. "The chessclub says 'hi', Dizzi." He said to his computer.  
  
"The little darlings that play with the wooden figures?" Dizzi asked sarcastically. Kenny twitched, "Who else?" He asked. "Well, I'll send them all e-mails saying I say 'hi' back." She said, "I'm almost sympathetic, with their geeky glasses, and 'school boy' look-"  
  
"DIZZI!" Kenny yelled, flaggerbastered. "Oh, but it looks good on you, Kenny." Dizzi said hurridly.  
  
"Let's leave 'im alone, Dizzi, he'll look as geeky as he wants." Remarked Tyson haugtily. "I wouldn't talk like that. One day, you'll need glasses too, your eyes will get that bad!" Taunted a voice that was approaching. Tyson snapped his head in that direction. There stood a brown-haired girl in a pink elbow shirt that exposed her belly, and a white skirt, and tennis shoes. Black showed from beneath the pink shirt. "Shut up, Hilary!" He snapped, glaring at her.  
  
Hilary seated herself next to Kai, "Why am I on the team again?" She asked, Kai had been the one who said she was on the team ,everyone else looked like they hadn't known. "You're helpful sometimes. And the only one that can wake Tyson up in the morning..." Kai said, beginning to count on his fingers, "...only one that can shut him up-" He was cut off.  
  
"Hello beyblading fans of Japan! I am the Jazz-man(announcer) as you all should know! We have the Bladebreakers VS. an army of one! We don't know if this kid has a name for himself/herself. All we know is that he/she challanged the Bladebreakers, and refused to reveal any other information! He/she wants to take on each and every one of the Bladebreakers, we are not sure of the battle type she/he has indicated yet. Welcoming the mysterious loner who challanged the Bladebreakers!" Called Jazz-man from his place on a platform that could observe the battle perfectly. He pointed to the other door on the other end, when the girl hopped from the crowds, and walked upto her side of the stadium, still refusing to take her hood down. Embarressed, Jazz-man pointed at the girl. "Makes an akward entrance, eh, folks?" Laughter rung out temporarily.  
  
The girl stared at the boys from across the dish, as her icey eyes met each of their eyes, they all flinched. "Remove your hood, masked beyblader." Said the Jazz-man. She brought down her hood, to reveal her face. "And we have a girl!" He said, rather shocked, "What's your beyblade rank?" He held the mic to the girls face. Narrowing her eyes, she responded. "I am not at all sure, thus, I hope this battle helps me decide." The Jazz-man sweatdropped, "Indicate battle action." He remarked, she responded easy enough, "Taking them on all at once." The Jazz-man's iris's dialated in suprise. "Uh...name?" He asked shakily, this girl was nuts, taking them all on at once! "Kotori Amamiya." She replied simply enough. "Do you have a bit-beast?" He asked. "Yes, FallenAngel." She said. Finally, the Jazz-man backed back to his platform.  
  
"We have Kotori Amamiya. Unknown rank. She wishes to take the Bladebreakers on all at once. She possesses a bit-beast, unknown to scientists, FallenAngel. Let's see how this goes, Bladebreakers, approach the dish." The Jazz-man said.  
  
The Bladebreakers approached the dish, launchers and beyblades at ready. Kotori readied herself with a special launcher. A pair of angel wings the size of her fists shaded the place where her pink/white beyblade was stuck. A pink ripcord was stuck in it. She gripped the handle with her left hand, and strung a blue fingerless gloved finger through the grip on the ripcord. They stood there at complete ready. Hilary was on the edge of her seat, ready to cheer. Kenny was typing on Dizzi, ready to pick up information on Kotori.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie-chan- Keke! Suspense! I am Da Suspense Masta'! Bwahahahahaha...*composure* Anyways, ohhh, what will happen. This mysterious Beyblader, and the Bladebrakers. Just ot give of a little secret, the girl is a total and complete rookie.  
  
Kotori-HEY!!!  
  
Ray-AH! HUSH! *holds Kotori back*  
  
Kotori- *thrashes* Lemme' at 'er lemme' at 'er!  
  
Ray-Do you want the focous of this story to switch up?  
  
Kotori- *suddenly like a sullen puppy* no, i like being the main character!  
  
Julie-chan-Then HUSH!  
  
both-*hush* 


End file.
